JP-11-510761A discloses a vehicular suspension system including a hydraulic cylinder provided to control a resilient force of a stabilizer bar for front wheels of a vehicle, a hydraulic cylinder provided to control a resilient force of a stabilizer bar for rear wheels of the vehicle, two fluid passages one of which connects one of two fluid chambers separated from each other by a piston of one of the two hydraulic cylinders to a corresponding one of two fluid chambers separated from each other by a piston of the other hydraulic cylinder, and the other of which connects the other two corresponding fluid chambers of the two hydraulic cylinders, and a communication control valve operable between an open state and a closed state for respectively permitting and inhibiting fluid communication between the two fluid passages.
JP-2002-541015A discloses a vehicular suspension system including four hydraulic cylinders each disposed between a wheel-side member and a vehicular-body-side member, for respective front right and left and rear right and left wheels, and two fluid passage systems one of which connects one of two fluid chambers separated by a piston of each hydraulic cylinder to a corresponding one of the two fluid chambers of each of the other hydraulic cylinders, and the other of which connects the other of the two fluid chambers of above-indicated each hydraulic cylinder and the other of the two fluid chambers of each of above-indicated other hydraulic cylinders, and a communication control valve operable between an open state and a closed state for respectively permitting and inhibiting fluid communication between the two sets of fluid passages.